The Worm Hole Theory
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Himaruya went through several drafts to make the characters of Hetalia we know and love, but what if through a worm hole machine that America's scientists make they appear in the Hetalia world?


**A/N: Hi all! So I'm writing this fic after reading Prussia's bio so I could potray him better in another story that I should be writing for, but I found out a cool secret so I had to write this fic. **

**...**

America stared at the machine with an almost lust filled look in his dark blue eyes. This was the thing that his scientists had been working on for the last twenty-eight years, it would be more controversial than the vibrator, more dangerous than the machine gun, it was...the worm hole creator. Actually it had a very boring and scientific name, but to America it was the worm hole creator.

It was a large machine that weighed over three tons and was made of solid steel and other stuff hi didn't care to mention. It was rectangualr in the back, but towards the front it was long and narrow like a snake. It had various buttons and wires attached to it, making it look like a very trashy Christmas tree. A large containment unit sat in front of the genertation unit like a body guard, hoping to trap a victim. All in all it met America's expectations, it was large, flashy, and oh so awesome looking.

"Alright people lets get this party started." Mr. Robert Mc'Gill. Said while walking into the acre large room with a thick stack of papers in hand.

Robert Mc'Gill was one of the brightest minds of the century, he was head of the Exploration Through Holes Project, or E.T.H.P for short. His work in mathamatics would make Einstein jealous, not to mention his physics work was breathtaking.

America followed behind the sixty year old, his steps practically skipping. "So how long will it take to generate something?" America asked. The excitment was practically oozing out of him.

Robert sighed and got some of his thin grey hair out of his face. "It depends on how the machine genertaes and if it will heat up too much. It may take less than a second or years to do so, hopefully Jacob's calculations were correct, it should only take twelve hours.

Maria looked up from a screen that showed the layout of the machine. Maria was the top engineer here and had helped design the Worm Hole Machine. She was well known for helping N.A.S.A design their space probs so the E.T.H.P team stole her from them to work on this.

"The machine is stable." She said in a thick Italian accent. "It won't take long for it to heatup though."

Jacob was sitting beside her punching in numbers, while instructing nearly eighty other people on what to do. "It'll only take twelve hours, twelve hours of science history."

Robert scoffed and sat in a chair and told a woman who was tapping away at some screens to take the papers over to the physics department. "It could also be twelve hours of utter hell and agony." He pointed out.

"Who cares, this is going to be like a movie! Now everyone will have to come up with cooler ideas in Hollywood." America said while waving his hands excitedly.

Maria muttered something in Italian under her breath while everyone else laughed. The merry making was cut short when a giant screen hoisted above the employing stations flickered on to show the president.

"I assume this is the time you're launching." He said in a bored tone.

Robert nodded his head gravely. "We are begining the process now."

The employers were typing away on their computers. The room itself was so filled with the sound of hands clacking on keyboards, that it sounded like wooden spoons constantly falling.

"Two minutes until start up!" Someone called.

America felt his breath hitch in his throat when the machine began making a loud humming sound. It reminded him of when those cargo trains would pull through a station.

"Start up has been completed!" Jacob shouted and everyone held their breath as a orange light filled the containment unit.

Everyone leaned forward as the small orb of light grew steadly in size and became flatter. "

The machine is up to one hundred degrees farienghtiet." Maria informed them.

Robert clenched his fists. "Allow more power." He called hoarsley.

The sound of electricity crackling filled the room as the machine hummed louder nearly drowning out the sound of people typing.

"It'll make it." America whispered as the orange disk began to have a funnel in the back of it.

"Sir! Something is begining to pass through it!" an employer shouted.

Jacob cursed down and began typing with one hand while trying to write something on a tablet with the other. Everyone was busy trying to see the image clearly with the cameras.

"Shut that thing down!" The president commanded.

Robert gave him a scathing look. "Mr. President, if we shut her down then the building will implode." He said in a monotone.

America gripped his seat as the worm hole finally finished forming.

Robert waved his hand and men with heavy artillery swarmed the lower levels, pointing their guns at the containment unit. America scrambled down the stairs with Dr. Robert, pushing and shoving those who wouldn't move. When they got to the front America nearly had a heart attack.

"SWITZERLAND!"

Said nation didn't wake up, but the one next to him did.

"Liechtenstein? Oh shit your brother is going to kill me." America wailed.

Dr. Robert began clicking in the code for the unit. "You know these people?" He asked in a worried tone. If that was the case then it wasn't a worm hole that they created.

America looked at the five people in the container. "Um...Actually I only reconize Switzerland and Liechtenstein, the other three I don't know."

**...**

America stared at the people in the medical room. One question had been plaguing his mind since they had came out of the worm hole, were they really aliens. Now that he looked closer at Liechtenstein he didn't remember her having bushy eyebrows. They weren't nearly as bad as England, but they were still pretty bad. Switzerland held an almost feminine look, not that quite a few male nations didn't, he could have sworn Switzerland didn't have pink tint on his cheeks.

These other people he didn't even know how to classify. They were all male and one looked almost like Lithunania but shorter hair, another was an older guy who looked like he should have made a cameo in _Lord of The Rings_, and the final guy was wearing glasses and sorta reminded him of Macau.

"If you guys are aliens here to invade." He took a pistol out of his pocket and held it like James Bond. "I'll be here to stop you."

**...**

**A/N: I still hate this chapter and more than likely will change it. Anyway thanks for reading and please write a review!**


End file.
